


Let Me Tempt You

by mooonynight



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention Oscar Wilde, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: Crowley observava com um pequeno sorriso Aziraphale comer brioches e algumas tartes deixando os crepes de lado. Eles estavam no quarto de hotel em que Crowley estava ficando, um lugar pequeno perto do rio Sena, o quarto era simples, mas, era ricamente decorado vez ou outra ele via o anjo lhe lançar olhares e depois desviá-los para observar o quarto e fazer algum comentário sobre a decoração ou as paredes cor creme, ou como a cama era fofa.





	1. Earthly Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado em uma conversa no meio da madrugada e uma das falas do Crowley ou no primeiro ou no segundo episodio. Quando eles estão saindo do St. James Park e o Crowley fala  
> 'Eu ainda te devo um almoço. Por quando, mesmo ?'  
> 'Paris 1793. A gente comeu crepes' E se eles não terminaram de comer os crepes ?  
> Espero que gostem <3

**Let Me Tempt You**

 

**Paris, Julho 1793**

Crowley observava com um pequeno sorriso Aziraphale comer brioches e algumas tartes deixando os crepes de lado. Eles estavam no quarto de hotel em que Crowley estava ficando, um lugar pequeno perto do rio Sena, o quarto era simples, mas, era ricamente decorado vez ou outra ele via o anjo lhe lançar olhares e depois desviá-los para observar o quarto e fazer algum comentário sobre a decoração ou as paredes cor creme, ou como a cama era fofa.

\- O que houve anjo você não vai comer os crepes? – O demônio perguntou mordendo os lábios, se espalhando um pouco mais na cadeira acolchoada em que estava sentado, tirando os óculos de sol e descansando o objeto numa mesinha de canto não muito longe deles.

\- É que.... Você me chamou para comer alguma coisa e não está comendo nada – o anjo falou, descansando a xícara de porcelana fina no pires.

\- Estou bebendo chá, anjo – o demônio respondeu e deu mais um gole no chá

– Você sabe que eu não gosto muito de comer...- Foi quando Crowley percebeu um brilho no olhar de seu amigo que lambeu os lábios lentamente antes de sorrir de um modo malicioso. O demônio não pôde deixar de reparar que o anjo, ficava deslumbrante assim, sentado na sua cama de costas para a janela, a luz do meio da tarde iluminando ele fazendo os olhos azuis ficarem ainda mais claros e impressivos, o barrete e o casaco vermelho dando um ar completamente pecaminoso ao anjo. Deveria ser um crime Aziraphale andar de vermelho por aí. Foi aí, que Crowley percebeu o quão fodido estava. Achando um anjo bonito. _Merde!_

 - Então, deixa eu te tentar a comer um pouquinho – Aziraphale gargalhou.

\- Você me _atentar_?

\- È ! Com um pedacinho de crepe – O anjo disse, cortando um pedaço do crepe com cobertura de morangos com um garfo e levando a boca, fechando os olhos e fazendo um som nada angelical fazendo o demônio se arrepiar e fechar os olhos também. -... È tão delicioso! – e continuou comendo, ainda fazendo aqueles barulhos fazendo o demônio imaginar se apenas comida doce e gostosa era capaz de fazer o anjo gemer daquele modo -....Só um pedacinho Crowley, vai....por favor querido ! – O demônio rolou os olhos e aceitou, vendo o anjo praticamente brilhar de felicidade e cortar um pedaço do crepe e levar até sua boca – Não é uma delícia?

\- É sim – Crowley concordou. _Ficaria mais delicioso na sua boca_ , ele pensou e resolveu colocar mais chá para se distrair do pensamento. Aziraphale é um anjo, e mais que isso era um amigo. Um amigo querido e quem ocasionalmente ele queria beijar, mas, ele sabia não ser possível.

\- E porque você não vem testar para ver se é verdade ? – Aziraphale disse, o brilho malicioso de volta nos olhos azuis, os lábios finos e bem desenhados curvados num sorriso. Crowley arregalou os olhos

- _É o que ?_

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Crowley! Você projetou seu pensamento – O anjo parecia estar se divertindo bastante com a situação – Eu só disse: _Porque você não vem testar se é verdade?_

\- Anjo, eu acho que você comeu açúcar demais e subiu para a sua cabeça – o ruivo disse, rindo de nervoso, observando o amigo de longa data suspirar e levantar dar a volta no carrinho e sentar no seu colo jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, encostando as suas testas, as respirações se misturando e se tornando descompassadas:

\- Deixa eu _te tentar_...- Aziraphale murmurou contra seus lábios frios, fazendo eles se roçarem e o anjo se arrepiar. Crowley concordou com a cabeça antes de acabar com espaço entre eles e beijar o anjo de uma forma lenta e sensual. Aziraphale tinha gosto de calda de morango e Earl Grey, ele beijava de uma forma necessitada, faminta quase, as mãos quentes do anjo estavam enterradas em seu cabelo desfazendo o pedaço de cetim que segurava suas madeixas no lugar, gemendo um pouco quando Crowley o apertou mais contra si. Lentamente eles foram se despindo, do mesmo que os humanos faziam devagar e sem pressa a cada peça de roupa descartada um beijo e um chupão era dado e Crowley estava completamente fascinado pela forma humana de seu amigo, a pele pálida e cheia de sardas, suave e macia ao toque, ele também adorava a forma humana de Aziraphale era simplesmente perfeita. Eles estavam na cama agora, o demônio chupava o anjo com prazer sentindo o pau do anjo no fundo de sua garganta, e as mãos dele em seu cabelo puxando com delicadeza, era uma simplesmente uma visão do céu, os olhos fechados, o cabelo cacheado e branco contra o travesseiro os lábios rosados entre abertos e as bochechas rosadas

: - Querido.... Por favor, eu....eu....- Aziraphale abriu os olhos para encarar os olhos amarelados que tanto o fascinavam e entrelaçou os dedos com os de Crowley. Estava perto, estava tão perto, mais um pouco e ele iria chegar lá, só mais um pouco, mas, ele precisava de mais, precisava de Crowley dentro dele. Aziraphale projetou o pensamento, fazendo o demônio parar com um barulho obsceno. Crowley estava tão imerso que mal registrara o pensamento que o anjo lhe mostrara.

\- Tem certeza anjo ?

\- Tenho.

\- Você já fez isso antes ?- O ruivo perguntou, fazendo uma caricia em seu rosto

. - Não passei todo o meu tempo Roma comendo ostras e bebendo, sabe ? – O anjo respondeu com um sorriso bobo e Crowley não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de ciúme, Aziraphale pareceu sentir e deu uma risadinha e o beijou. Crowley preparou o anjo com cuidado e carinho, ele podia ter feito um milagre, mas, também pensou que poderia ser algo casual e que não voltaria a se repetir e logo estava com três dedos dentro do anjo o observando se contorcer de prazer e gemer seu nome, como se fosse a última coisa que ele pudesse fazer na terra e então Crowley, estava dentro do anjo distribuindo beijos pelos seus ombros, as unhas de Aziraphale arranhavam e apertavam suas costas com força, enquanto Crowley se movimentava devagar e gradualmente aumentando a velocidade seus movimentos enquanto o anjo escondia o rosto em seu pescoço beijando e mordendo e implorando por mais e mais. Os dedos trêmulos do demônio masturbando o anjo de forma ágil, as pernas de Aziraphale ao redor de sua cintura se empurrando contra si, subindo e descendo no seu colo. Os dois chegaram ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo. Caíram juntos na cama, respirando forte e rindo.

\- Obrigado querido.

\- Pelo o quê anjo ?

\- Por deixar eu te tentar

– Crowley riu e disse sem um pingo de veneno na voz :

\- Cala a boca, anjo.

**Londres, 1810.**

\- Oh! Elas são absolutamente lindas! – Aziraphale disse, cheirando as flores brancas e fazendo o demônio sorrir bobo – E esses chocolates parecem deliciosos – o anjo continuou indo colocar as flores num vaso com água e as colocando no balcão de entrada da livraria – Como eu posso te agradecer pelo o que você fez por mim, querido? Me impedir de voltar para o céu. Eu não sei se eu iria me acostumar com o Paraíso novamente ...- O anjo disse, arrumando as flores e lançando um pequeno milagre sobre elas para que durassem mais tempo que o normal, mas, o que Aziraphale queria dizer mesmo era: _Eu não sei se você conseguir viver sem você lá em cima._

\- Que tal um chá anjo ?

\- Chá ? – Aziraphale repetiu piscando um pouco. Observando o amigo de longa data, chegar mais perto até que estivessem frente a frente, a centímetros de distância, Crowley já estava sem os óculos observando o amigo de cima abaixo.

\- É anjo, um chá com para acompanhar os chocolates – Crowley respondeu, se aproximando mais até que o corpo de Aziraphale estivesse preso entre o balcão e o seu.

\- Você nem gosta de chocolate – O anjo murmurou, abaixando o olhar para os lábios finos do amigo e engolindo em seco.

\- Mas você gosta...- o ruivo respondeu, grudando a boca na orelha do outro, sentindo os braços de Aziraphale se fecharem ao redor de seu pescoço -.... Fica mais gostoso nos seus lábios.

\- Crowley .....Não tem nem duas semanas direito desde a última vez que a gente...- o anjo disse, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço, por algum motivo desconhecido para Crowley o anjo adorava fazer aquilo. - Mas foi tão apressado, tão de qualquer jeito, nós tivemos que parar no meio porque aquele imbecil do Hastur mandou uma mensagem. Vai dizer que você não se frustrou também? – Crowley continuou sussurrando no ouvido do anjo, enquanto fazia leves caricias em sua cintura por cima da blusa – Eu sei que sim, anjo.

\- E se eles voltarem?

\- Eles não vão. Deixa eu te tentar anjo, deixa eu te tentar...- Os dois se beijaram da mesma forma lenta e sensual de que mesmo depois de quase uma década ainda causava arrepios em ambos, e fazia o coração dos dois disparar feito loucos. Com um clique de dedos Crowley trancou a livrou e fechou as persianas. As mãos de Crowley estavam nos primeiros botões da blusa de Aziraphale quando o anjo o parou no meio

– Algum problema anjo?

\- Aqui não. -

Aonde então? - O anjo corou e respondeu baixo:

\- Eu tenho um flat aqui em cima e tem um quarto e eu acabei de comprar uma cama e eu...- Aziraphale, não terminou o que disse, Crowley já o puxava pela mão para o andar de cima, tendo o cuidado de não derrubar nada, trancando a porta. Quando passaram a porta do quarto, Crowley prensou o corpo de Aziraphale contra a porta, deixando uma trilha de mordidas e chupões pela pele alva e descendo a mão, apertando e acariciando o membro do anjo por cima da calça que ele vestia.

\- Olha, como você está Aziraphale e eu sou estou te beijando – Crowley disse provocador, olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis que tanto adorava.

\- Querido...- O demônio estalou os dedos novamente e os dois estavam completamente sem roupa. Crowley, não estava com paciência para fazer do jeito de sempre, precisava sentir logo a pele do outro contra a sua. Odiava admitir, mas, Crowley vivia por esses pequenos encontros em hotéis ou em seu flat, ao redor do Reino Unido ou de qualquer outro lugar do mundo. Por esses e outros momentos roubados, já que não podiam se ver com uma frequência que gostariam. Uma vez ou duas por mês para um jantar ou um café da manhã, almoços e chás, uma ida ao teatro, uma mão atrevida aqui e outra ali, um beijo e uma caricia mais ousada quando estavam as sós. Era insuportável ficar tanto tempo longe assim de Aziraphale.

\- Sim ?

\- Eu preciso de você agora...- Aziraphale, disse com uma voz beirava o desespero. E de fato, o anjo estava se sentindo um pouco desesperado. Crowley estava certo, ele estava completamente frustrado por terem sido interrompidos. O demônio tinha ido passar 3 meses, três meses completos nos Estados Unidos, alguma coisa sobre gangues irlandesas e quando finalmente se encontraram no flat de Crowley para matar a saudade eles foram rudemente interrompidos e tiveram que esperar mais quinze dias. Quinze dias, que são trezentas e sessenta horas e era uma previsão até otimista, porque as vezes tinham que esperar até dois meses. Aziraphale odiava a espera, odiava a incerteza, as lembranças. Sempre que algo dentro dele ameaçava quebrar e se rebelar, ele automaticamente lembrava de Jó e de como a paciência e sabedoria da espera era muito bem recompensadas. Aziraphale estava certo que não conseguia mais viver sem aquilo, sem aqueles momentos roubados e escondidos. Ele ansiava por cada um com mais desespero do que da última vez. Era como se estivesse se afogando e os momentos com Crowley fossem sua única fonte de ar.

\- Aqui ? assim ? Na porta ? Eu não quero te machucar anjo – O demônio disse com preocupação, não era impossível para ele fazer o que o anjo pedia, mas, o material da porta poderia machucar Aziraphale e ele não queria isso. O loiro o encarou firme e respondeu:

\- Crowley, você não vai me machucar e por favor, eu já esperei demais – Com isso o anjo estalou os dedos e gemeu baixo.

\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso – o ruivo disse indignado. Não conseguia acreditar que o anjo havia lhe tirado o prazer de prepara-lo – Você vai me pagar por isso anjo – Ele disse, penetrando o anjo com cuidado dando uma mordidinha no ombro dele e começando se movimentar rápido segurando as coxas roliças do anjo, que estavam enlaçadas em sua cintura, de forma possessiva. Crowley adorava observar o rosto de Aziraphale quando estavam assim, completamente entregue, quase como se ele estivesse de volta aos céus, iluminado por um raio de luz divina que o envolvia e o deixava em um puro estado de graça. Era a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Crowley sempre sentia que estava mais perto do céu ou no próprio céu. Os gemidos de ambos preenchiam o quarto sorrisos apaixonados eram trocados. As costas de Aziraphale subiam e desciam pela porta suas mãos enterradas nos cabelos ruivos de Crowley puxando e enrolando os dedos. O anjo adorava a sensação de Crowley dentro dele, o preenchendo por completo, Deus que o perdoasse, mas, isso sim era o Paraíso de verdade.

\- Eu adoro seus olhos – Aziraphale disse encarando o seu demônio e o beijou com paixão antes de se perderem um no outro novamente.

**St.James Park, 1862**

Aziraphale tremeu ao ler as palavras escritas no pequeno pedaço de papel.

\- Eu não vou te dar uma pílula suicida Crowley. Vai te destruir...- O anjo disse, tentando manter a fachada de que estava tudo de que não estava nervoso e com medo do que poderia acontecer com o seu amigo. Se ele estivesse sendo completamente há algum tempo era mais do que um amigo querido, muito mais e isso assustava. Por que ele não sabia o que aconteceria se caso os descobrissem, ele não tinha problema enfrentar seus superiores pelo o que sentia, por aquela necessidade insana que tinha pelo outro, mas, o inferno era outra coisa. O anjo já havia escutado alguns dos métodos de tortura usados pelos demônios e ele preferia a morte ou nunca mais sentir o toque do outro sobre sua pele a vê-lo sendo torturado até a morte. Porque com certeza esse seria seu castigo, ele tinha certeza. Gabriel e Miguel poderiam ser cruéis quando queriam.

\- Eu preciso de uma segurança anjo, caso as coisas saiam do controle – O que poderia sair do controle que já não havia saído? Aziraphale pensou, tentando esconder as mãos trêmulas por Deus Toda Poderosa, eles se encontravam ocasionalmente para fazer sexo e comer em restaurantes chiques e todas essas coisas mundanas e tão deles.

\- Não. Você sabia o que aconteceria se soubessem que estou confraternizando com você?

\- _Confraternizando?_  

\- Ou como quer que você chame... - Crowley fez um barulho indignado.

\- Eu tenho gente melhor para confraternizar do que você – O anjo engoliu em seco. Isso havia sido desnecessário – Eu não preciso de você – Crowley mentiu.

\- O sentimento é reciproco ! Óbvio – Aziraphale disse dando as costas, a mentira queimando em sua língua e as lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele não veria Crowley pelos próximos 20 anos.

**Londres, Era Vitoriana**

\- Wilde ? Oscar Wilde ? Sinceramente anjo...- Crowley disse entre dentes, prensando o corpo do anjo contra uma prateleira de livros fazendo os livros tombarem e caírem ao redor deles. O demônio estava....estava, por falta de palavra melhor, possesso de ciúme – Aquele conquistador imundo, eu não gostei anjo, aquelas mãos sujas estavam muito perto das suas, quem ele acha que é ? Você sabia o que poderia ter acontecido ?

\- Foi só um chá, querido – o anjo respondeu, trêmulo. Não estava com medo de Crowley, era outra coisa. Saudade. Saudade do toque dele, dos lábios finos e dos olhos amarelados, do corpo magro contra o seu, dos almoços e dos chás e dos jantares. Era só saudade. As mãos de Aziraphale já descansavam na cintura do outro, um toque frouxo

– Não. - Você não devia mentir tão descaradamente anjo. Você sabe, que a maldita da Vitoria poderia te prender e te enforcar – Crowley disse fingindo desinteresse – E eu, não sei se seria bom se a rainha do maior Império Moderno do momento aparecesse morta ou o maior escritor do século, os irlandeses não iam ficar felizes, iam ? Eu acho que não.

\- O que você quer Crowley ? Você passou vinte anos sem dar as caras e invade minha livraria, no meio da noite pedindo conta da minha vida. O que você quer ?

\- Você anjo – Crowley respondeu, devorando a boca do anjo com a sua, sendo imediatamente respondido. O demônio tinha sentido tanta falta daquilo, tanta falta.

\- Anjo, meu anjo e de ninguém mais...- Crowley dizia no ouvido de Aziraphale, enquanto o penetrava por trás, parando apenas para torturar o anjo e voltando com força, uma mão na cintura do outro. Os dois estavam no sofá da livraria. Crowley beijava e deixava marcas nos ombros e pescoço de Aziraphale enquanto estocava com força, queria deixar marcas, para que todos soubessem.

\- Sim, eu sou seu, só seu – O anjo respondeu fechando os olhos, e alcançado uma das mãos de Crowley para entrelaçar seus dedos, quando o demônio atingiu um ponto particularmente sensível dentro dele – Mais forte Crowley, por favor, mais forte.... – O anjo ofegou, inclinando o pescoço para beijar o outro, era um beijo como todos que dividiam. Apaixonado e lento.

O demônio obedeceu seu anjo. Eles estavam deitados no chão da livraria, enrolados com um cobertor, Aziraphale deitado no peito de Crowley desenhando círculos imaginários na pele levemente bronzeada com um sorrisinho contente nos lábios e quase cochilando.

\- Querido?

-Sim anjo ?

\- Não some mais, por favor – Aziraphale disse.

\- Não irei – Crowley beijou o topo da cabeça do anjo e o aconchegou mais ao seu corpo – Eu prometo


	2. Love taught me to lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst e porn. Desculpem :(
> 
> Obrigada pelos kudos <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O titulo é de Cannonball do Damien Rice.

**Século XX 01 de Janeiro de 1900, 00:15 – Paris.**

O novo século havia chegado Crowley e Aziraphale estavam comemorando do único modo que sabiam comendo, bebendo e enroscados um no outro. Estavam deitados em uma cama de hotel em Paris, o mesmo hotel da primeira vez. Aziraphale estava aninhado no corpo de Crowley, desenhando círculos imaginários na pele bronzeada.

\- Como você acha que vai ser ? – o anjo perguntou.

\- Não sei – o demônio respondeu – Mas Beelzebuth disse que iria ser o ‘nosso ano’ ou algo do tipo. E Lá Em Cima, o que te falaram?

\- Gabriel e Miguel disseram que vão acontecer algumas coisas para o bem maior – Crowley fez uma careta de desagrado. Bem maior de quem? O demônio realmente não entendia como matar milhões de pessoas, poderia ser considerado um bem maior. _Bem maior, uma ova._

\- Outro dilúvio?

\- Não sei, não me falaram – o anjo se remexeu um pouco desconfortável – Mas talvez, seja algo igualmente desastroso – Crowley lambeu os lábios devagar e acariciou as costas do anjo.

\- Não vamos falar disso. Porque a gente não faz algo?

\- O que você sugere ?

\- Porque a gente não come um pouco de caviar e depois, você lê ‘ _Os Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão_ ’ ou ‘ _A Megera Domada’_ para mim _?_ – Aziraphale riu, maravilhado com a ideia e apenas assentiu com a cabeça antes de beijar Crowley.

**Londres 1944, ‘Blitz Day** ’ 

\- Meus livros! Meus livros, eu ah...- Aziraphale disse triste sentindo um aperto no peito. Seus preciosos livros agora não passavam de cinzas. Crowley rolou os olhos e sorriu de canto. O demônio pegou a maleta e deu para o ou outro.

\- Um pequeno milagre demoníaco. Por minha conta ! – Crowley falou e passou pelo anjo, passando pelo anjo – Quer uma carona para casa ? – Foi então que Aziraphale percebeu o que de fato era todos aqueles sentimentos sem nome que ele tinha por Crowley. Não que ele não soubesse já, mas admitir para si mesmo, mesmo que internamente que era, é amor, ali naquele momento no meio de uma igreja bombardeada, com gente morta, no meio da guerra mais horrorosa que eles já haviam presenciado (eles já tinham visto guerras o suficiente). Crowley não tinha por que salvar seus livros, ele não tinha que ter entrado naquela igreja queimando os pés e se arriscando a ser descorporado só para salvá-lo do mesmo destino. Se aquilo não era amor então o anjo não sabia o que era. Aziraphale estava feliz, aquela sensação quentinha e a vontade de rir que tomava conta de seu corpo era intoxicante. Ele sentia que podia voar e sentiu suas asas tremerem no outro plano.

\- Anjo !!!! – Crowley gritou e o pegou pela mão, o arrastando para fora dos escombros – Em que você está pensando? Tem 15 minutos que estou te esperando – Crowley dizia, enquanto o segurava pelo pulava a cabeça de modo negativo – Eu quase morri para te salvar e você se põe em risco...- O anjo sorriu e deu um beijinho na bochecha do outro

– O que foi isso?

\- Por você ter sido legal comigo – Aziraphale disse risonho entrando no Bentley. Crowley rolou os olhos e murmurou que ele não era _“legal_ ”

Quando eles passaram a porta da livraria Aziraphale deixou a maleta cair no chão e se atirou nos braços do demônio passando um braço pela cintura fina e colocando uma mão entre o pescoço e o maxilar de Crowley o beijando.

\- Qual o motivo desse beijo anjo ? – o demônio perguntou, o encarando por cima dos óculos de sol, o ruivo fazia um carinho em sua cintura devagar o observando.

\- Um agradecimento decente por você ter salvado a mim e aos meus livros – o anjo respondeu umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua - ....Você não aceitou meu agradecimento meia hora atrás e então eu pensei, de que outro modo posso te agradecer ? – O demônio riu.

\- Esse sim eu vou aceitar.

\- Então _deixa eu te tenta_ r a ficar comigo hoje e amanhã o dia inteiro – Aziraphale disse, beijando o maxilar do ruivo, e o pescoço e o espacinho abaixo da orelha dele, apertando a cintura de Crowley com um pouco mais de força -....na cama, sem fazer nada...Só eu e você – Crowley estremeceu e inspirou fundo. Aziraphale conseguiria qualquer coisa dele com aqueles carinhos e beijos, não era como se o anjo precisasse deles para ter Crowley aos seus pés. Crowley já estava completamente entregue aquele sentimento que ele não ousava dar nome, nem para si mesmo e entrar naquela igreja era prova o suficiente. Não tinha mais volta.

\- Tentação aceita, anjo – ele respondeu, voltando a beijar o anjo. Crowley estalou os dedos e ambos estavam no quarto de Aziraphale, na cama. Crowley com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do anjo, desfazendo os botões da camisa dele devagar passando as mãos pelo peito do anjo, roçando o dedo em um mamilo arrancando um gemido do outro – Eu adoro seu corpo anjo– Crowley disse baixo, se curvando para lamber o outro mamilo, o anjo se contorceu embaixo dele fechando os olhos gemendo seu nome, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros.

- _Crowley_... – Crowley subiu os beijos pelo peito do anjo até chegar no pescoço e deixar uma marca, arrancando mais gemidos e ofegos do anjo que apertava seus os ombros com força - ....Tira essa roupa logo Crowley, eu preciso te tocar – Aziraphale disse sem paciência, tentando desfazer a gravata do demônio e o paletó.

\- Será que precisa mesmo anjo ? – o demônio perguntou divertido e estalou os dedos fazendo o anjo soltar uma exclamação de surpresa ao sentir seus presos pulsos acima da sua cabeça com a gravata do demônio.

\- Você sabe que sim –

\- Eu não sei de nada.

\- Crowley !

\- Você vai ter que me dizer, Aziraphale – O anjo fechou os olhos respirou fundo e virou o rosto um pouco, ele não sabia se teria coragem de dizer, mas, o demônio estava disposto arrancar as palavras dele. O ruivo gentilmente começou a se movimentar em cima dele fazendo os seus quadris se chocarem em movimentos leves, o encarando com um sorriso convencido, os olhos amarelados brilhando. O loiro gemeu alto, enquanto as mãos do outro passeavam pelo seu corpo sem vergonha alguma, vez o outro o demônio dizia o que ele gostaria de fazer com o anjo. Era uma tortura, os dois ainda estavam vestidos, ofegantes e Aziraphale precisava tanto sentir a pele de Crowley na sua, ainda mais agora que ele havia admitido aquele sentimento para si mesmo. Ele só precisava daquilo.

\- Crowley, meu bem, por favor t-tira essas roupas, e-eu ah...- Crowley rebolava mais forte agora sobre seu quadril, fingindo expectativa para com suas palavras.

\- Você o que ? - Eu preciso te tocar, eu p-preciso sentir sua pele na minha... _Eu preciso de você_ – o anjo disse e gemeu contente quando sentiu as roupas sumirem de seus corpos e a gravata de seus pulsos. Ele se agarrou a Crowley – Demônio imundo...- o anjo disse beijando os ombros dele mordendo -....me tentando assim, me torturando assim - o ruivo  apenas ria e arrastava as unhas pelos lados do corpo de Aziraphale.

\- C-como se você não gostasse – O anjo concordou e continuou beijando seu demônio, invertendo a posição dos dois, beijando o torso do ruivo, chupando os mamilos e lambendo a barriga até o ossinho de quadril observando com prazer Crowley gemer e tentar enterrar as unhas em seus ombros e cabelos. Finalmente o anjo havia chegado aonde o demônio ansiava. Aziraphale lambeu o pau do demônio devagar, com a ponta da língua e depois colocando só aponta na boca fazendo, colocando uma mão na base e depois engolindo tudo vagarosamente e chupando quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu, o loiro gentilmente retirou a boca de seu demônio e olhou no fundo dos olhos do demônio e sentou na cama antes de lamber os lábios e dizer :

_\- Me usa_ – Aziraphale havia levantado da cama e se ajoelhado no chão, entre as pernas do demônio.

\- Anjo, não faz isso... – Crowley disse, fechando os olhos para não encarar os olhos muito azuis e brilhantes – E se eu...- o demônio sempre tinha medo de machucar o anjo, caso ele usasse um pouco mais de força porque ele não tinha controle de nada quando Aziraphale estava perto.

\- Você sempre se preocupa tanto com isso, _e eu quero_ , eu quero que você faça isso, meu bem – O loiro não disse mais nada e nem esperou resposta voltou a tomar o demônio em sua boca, sem quebrar o contato visual, dessa vez foi Crowley quem entrelaçou os dedos deles. O demônio precisava daquele toque simples para se assegurar que não ia machucar, seu precioso anjo, que não iria fazer nada descontrolado. A mão de Crowley tinha ido parar nos cachos loiros de Aziraphale, enroscando os dedos nos cachos gemendo ao sentir boca do anjo se mover pela extensão de seu pau com dedicação fazendo tudo que ele sabia que levaria Crowley a loucura. O demônio movimentava os quadris numa velocidade que ia aumentando gradualmente, até que ele estivesse fodendo a boca do anjo com força se agarrando com os cabelos dele sentindo arrepios quando Aziraphale gemia ao redor dele, os olhos azuis lacrimejando e o anjo estava se tocando. Os joelhos de Aziraphale estavam doloridos, mas, ele pouco se importava. Aziraphale tinha chegado ao orgasmo primeiro, gemendo ao redor de Crowley sentindo o corpo chacoalhar e logo em seguida o demônio chegou ao orgasmo também ele engoliu tudo sem desperdiçar uma única gota e se sentiu ser puxado para cima, para sentar no colo do demônio que descansava uma mão no seu rosto.

\- Machucou ? – O ruivo perguntou dando um beijo no maxilar do anjo.

\- Não – Aziraphale tinha respondido ainda sem folego. O dia seguinte tinha sido do jeito que o anjo havia prometido. Praticamente perfeito. Eles passaram o dia na cama ignorando a guerra do lado de fora, fazendo um plano para irem em Veneza passar o carnaval, fingindo que não tinha nada entre eles. Os dois cheios daquele sentimento, que eles não ousavam falar em voz alta, dividindo beijos e caricias e risadas. A noite havia chegado e Crowley havia se despedido dele com um beijo na testa e Aziraphale sentia como se as borboletas em seu estomago fossem o fazer voar.

**Londres - Fevereiro de 1967**

- _Eu ah, eu te amo, anjo...Eu te amo.... –_ Crowley havia dito enquanto transavam na cama de Aziraphale e o anjo sentiu seu corpo inteiro gelar. Estava indo tudo tão bem. Eles tinham aqueles acordos, o primeiro haver com o trabalho e o segundo era aquele de não dizer aquelas três palavras, aquele sentimento que eles fingiam ignorar e não sentir e o demônio acabara de quebrar isso. Aziraphale tremeu e fechou os olhos escondendo o rosto no pescoço do demônio tentando conter as lágrimas. Ele não podia responder, ele não iria responder, ele simplesmente não podia porque ele estava assustado com a proporção que aquele sentimento havia tomado dentro dele, aquela necessidade absurda que só crescia e ameaçava engolir Aziraphale inteiro ou fazê-lo explodir. Fora isso tinha que tinha o céu e o inferno. O que eles fariam com Crowley caso soubessem. Aziraphale as vezes tinha pesadelos com Crowley sendo torturado ou Miguel arrancando suas asas só por ter dito aquelas palavras

– Anjo ?

\- Sim ?– Aziraphale respondeu, a voz abafada. Não podia encarar Crowley agora.

\- Tudo bem ? – O demônio perguntou o trazendo para deitar no peito dele, beijando a testa. Aziraphale não olhou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

\- Sim.

\- Aziraphale! – Crowley disse espantado, sentindo as lágrimas em seu peito e levantando um pouco a cabeça para ver o anjo – Eu te machuquei ?

\- Não Crowley – o anjo disse e tomou um folego antes de começar – E –Eu acho que a gente devia parar com isso.

\- Como assim ?

\- Parar essa coisa entre a gente. Eu acho que essa brincadeira já foi longe demais – O loiro continuou sentando na cama ainda não se dignando a olhar Crowley nos olhos, estalando os dedos para vestir o robe tartan. Engolindo o choro – Você pode ir embora Crowley, isso acaba aqui.

\- È assim ? – o demônio perguntou com tristeza.

\- Sim.

\- Então.... Okay Aziraphale – Crowley estalou os dedos e sumiu do apartamento do anjo, deixando para trás o cachecol preto na cama. Aziraphale sentou na cama e fez uma oração.

**Três meses depois**

Aziraphale sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, mas, perder Crowley, a presença de Crowley ou saber que ele morreu naquela missão suicida, fez o anjo pensar. Ele sabia que era egoísmo da sua parte. Ele estava sendo egoísta demais afastando Crowley, mas, o mantendo vivo e perto de si. Aziraphale era um péssimo anjo.

\- Pensei que você não queria mais me ver – Crowley disse quando entrou no carro.

\- Eu quero te ver, somos amigos não somos? Eu só não quero mais que a gente vá para a cama juntos.

\- O que você quer ? – Crowley perguntou e Aziraphale entregou a garrafa térmica.

\- Cancela o roubo.

\- É água benta ?

\- A mais pura – Aziraphale respondeu, tentando evitar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos.

\- Eu posso te agradecer ?

\- Melhor não. Talvez, quem sabe um dia com um picnic, ou um jantar no Ritz – o loiro respondeu, se deixando criar esperanças por um momento.

\- Para onde você quer ir ? Eu te levo ! Qualquer lugar ! – O anjo teve vontade responder _Para casa com você_

\- Você vai muito rápido para mim Crowley – o anjo disse e saiu do carro, com lágrimas nos olhos. Aziraphale pegou um ônibus até sua casa. No dia seguinte um entregador com um buquê de flores e uma caixa de chocolates finos bateu na porta do anjo e ele aceitou a encomenda que vinha junto com uma carta.

_‘Anjo, eu sinto muito não poder entrega-las pessoalmente. Mas acontece que tive de viajar a trabalho. As flores são para te agradecer e os chocolates são para você perdoar pelo que eu disse três meses atrás. Só ontem eu percebi o que eu havia falado, eu sinto muito, sinto mesmo, falei aquilo no calor do momento. Vou passar um mês fora e eu espero que quando eu voltar você tenha me perdoado._

_Com carinho, Crowley_ ’

Aziraphale se odiava naquele momento. Ele quem devia pedir perdão. Não o contrário. Ele engoliu as lágrimas mais uma vez. Com certeza Crowley estava perdoado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orbigada e espero que tenham gostado <3


	3. The Only Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut e mais smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> Eu realmente que no inferno tenha open bar e fritura. 
> 
> Obrigada a todo mundo que leu <3

**Londres - Fevereiro de 1967**

\- Eu ah, eu te amo, anjo...Eu te amo.... – Crowley havia dito enquanto transavam na cama de Aziraphale e o anjo sentiu seu corpo inteiro gelar. Estava indo tudo tão bem. Eles tinham aqueles acordos, o primeiro haver com o trabalho e o segundo era aquele de não dizer aquelas três palavras, aquele sentimento que eles fingiam ignorar e não sentir e o demônio acabara de quebrar isso. Aziraphale tremeu e fechou os olhos escondendo o rosto no pescoço do demônio tentando conter as lágrimas. Ele não podia responder, ele não iria responder, ele simplesmente não podia porque ele estava assustado com a proporção que aquele sentimento havia tomado dentro dele, aquela necessidade absurda que só crescia e ameaçava engolir Aziraphale inteiro ou fazê-lo explodir. Fora isso tinha o céu e o inferno. O que eles fariam com Crowley caso soubessem. Aziraphale as vezes tinha pesadelos com Crowley sendo torturado ou Miguel arrancando suas asas só por ter dito aquelas palavras – Anjo ?

\- Sim ? – Aziraphale respondeu, a voz abafada. Não podia encarar Crowley agora.

\- Tudo bem ? – O demônio perguntou o trazendo para deitar no peito dele, beijando a testa. Aziraphale não olhou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

\- Sim. -

Aziraphale!

– Crowley disse espantado, sentindo as lágrimas em seu peito e levantando um pouco a cabeça para ver o anjo – Eu te machuquei ?

\- Não Crowley – o anjo disse e tomou um folego antes de começar

– E –Eu acho que a gente devia parar com isso.

\- _Como assim ?_

\- Parar essa coisa entre a gente. Eu acho que essa brincadeira já foi longe demais – O loiro continuou sentando na cama ainda não se dignando a olhar Crowley nos olhos, estalando os dedos para vestir o robe tartan. Engolindo o choro – Você pode ir embora Crowley, isso acaba aqui.

\- È assim ? – o demônio perguntou com tristeza.

\- Sim.

\- Então.... Okay Aziraphale – Crowley estalou os dedos e sumiu do apartamento do anjo, deixando para trás o cachecol preto na cama. Aziraphale sentou na cama e fez uma oração.

**Três meses depois**

Aziraphale sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, mas, perder Crowley, a presença de Crowley ou saber que ele morreu naquela missão suicida, fez o anjo pensar. Ele sabia que era egoísmo da sua parte. Ele estava sendo egoísta demais afastando Crowley, mas, o mantendo vivo e perto de si. Aziraphale era um péssimo anjo.

\- Pensei que você não queria mais me ver – Crowley disse quando entrou no carro.

\- Eu quero te ver, somos amigos não somos? Eu só não quero mais que a gente vá para a cama juntos.

\- O que você quer ? – Crowley perguntou e Aziraphale entregou a garrafa térmica.

\- Cancela o roubo.

\- É água benta ?

\- A mais pura – Aziraphale respondeu, tentando evitar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos.

\- Eu posso te agradecer ?

\- Melhor não. Talvez, quem sabe um dia com um picnic, ou um jantar no Ritz – o loiro respondeu, se deixando criar esperanças por um momento.

\- Para onde você quer ir ? Eu te levo ! Qualquer lugar ! – O anjo teve vontade responder _Para casa com você_

\- _Você vai muito rápido para mim Crowley_ – o anjo disse e saiu do carro, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Aziraphale pegou um ônibus até sua casa. No dia seguinte um entregador com um buquê de flores e uma caixa de chocolates finos bateu na porta do anjo e ele aceitou a encomenda que vinha junto com uma carta.

‘ _Anjo, eu sinto muito não poder entrega-las pessoalmente. Mas acontece que tive de viajar a trabalho. As flores são para te agradecer e os chocolates são para você perdoar pelo que eu disse três meses atrás. Só ontem eu percebi o que eu havia falado, eu sinto muito, sinto mesmo, falei aquilo no calor do momento. Vou passar um mês fora e eu espero que quando eu voltar você tenha me perdoado. Com carinho, Crowley_ ’

Aziraphale se odiava naquele momento. Ele quem devia pedir perdão. Não o contrário. Ele engoliu as lágrimas mais uma vez. Com certeza Crowley estava perdoado.

**Pós Apocalipse que não foi.**

As costas de Aziraphale havia batido contra a parede negra do apartamento de Crowley o demônio o beijava com força e devoção, uma perna entre as suas, as mãos correndo por seu torso mordendo seus lábios e distribuindo beijos por seu maxilar, mordidas e lambidas.

\- Eu senti saudade anjo – o ruivo disse, o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço lambendo sua pele o apertando com força contra a parede e sua mão possessiva em sua cintura deixando marcas dos cinco dedos – Eu senti saudade do seu toque e do seu cheiro, de como você geme meu nome e de quando meu pau está no fundo da sua garganta...- o demônio sussurrava em seu ouvido, pressionando a coxa em sua ereção -...Eu senti saudades suas cada dia nos últimos cinquenta anos...

\- Mas eu estava aqui, querido – Aziraphale respondeu tentando se mover na coxa do demônio que o impediu.

\- Porém não desse jeito, anjo. Não assim, sendo meu e você me afastou, você me deixou de fora – o demônio disse magoado – Você não sabe o tormento que foi ter você tão perto e não poder te ter, só aqueles jantares e almoços e bebedeiras... – Crowley beijou o pedacinho de pele abaixo da orelha do anjo arrancando um gemido – Você tem ideia do que eu sofri quando você disse que eu não gostava de mim hoje mais cedo ? – O demônio questionou.

\- Doeu em mim também – Aziraphale respondeu mordendo o lábio e deixando a cabeça tombar para trás, enquanto Crowley atacava a sua clavícula e juntando ainda mais seus corpos, fazendo o osso de seus quadris se tocarem, as mãos do anjo caminhavam incertas por seu rosto e ombros puxando a sua camisa para cima tentando tirá-la recebendo uma risadinha abafada

– Do que você está rindo ? - De você todo apressado. Eu pensei que você gostasse de ir devagar, afinal, eu vou muito rápido para você não é, anjo? – O ruivo disse baixinho, rolando a cintura na do anjo observando o loiro fechar os olhos e morder os lábios para abafar um gemido. O anjo abriu os olhos e encarou Crowley.

\- Eu estava com medo naquele dia.

\- E não está agora ?

\- Não – Aziraphale colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Crowley, os dois ainda estavam ali unidos, com o corpo impossivelmente colados, um sentindo a excitação e a respiração do outro, arfando – Crowley, eu disse aquilo para te afastar, mas, eu sempre te amei. Desde antes daquele dia na Bastilha eu só não sabia que era amor, eu – eu...ah – Crowley ouvia tudo sem deixar de provocar o anjo, sem deixar de mexer seus quadris ou sem deixar de morder seu pescoço e sua clavícula por cima da blusa branca e fina de estimular os mamilos do outro - Eu tinha pesadelos horrorosos com você morrendo e eu também senti falta do seu toque, do seu cheiro, do modo como você enrosca em mim e todos esses almoços, jantares e bebedeiras eram igualmente torturantes para mim e o jeito que você anda ? Rebolando como se você fosse um qualquer... Perdi as contas das vezes que eu quis te jogar no chão da livraria, ou na parte de trás do Bentley e te foder, para te mostrar que você não devia ficar se exibindo por aí, para os outros. Que você é meu.

\- E porque você não faz isso, meu anjo ? – Crowley sussurrou no ouvido de Aziraphale prendendo o lóbulo da orelha dele entre os dentes, lambendo a concha da orelha – Deixa eu te tentar a me foder com força...Você precisa me mostrar que sou seu anjo.

Aziraphale estalou os dedos e os dois estavam no quarto do ruivo a cama macia e grande com cobertas pretas e vários travesseiros fofos, o loiro apenas jogou seu demônio na cama indo para cima dele o beijando com violência e Crowley havia cruzado os braços e as pernas ao redor do loiro sentindo as investidas, ainda estavam vestidos.

\- Anjo, por favor, por favor tira essa maldita roupa logo, eu preciso te sentir...- O ruivo choramingava, gemendo alto quando as roupas de Aziraphale e as suas sumiram, o anjo espalhava beijos e mordidas pelo seu torso lambendo e dando beliscões suaves em seus mamilos para depois sugar devagar sussurrando contra a sua pele coisas que não devia sair da boca de um anjo e beijando cada vez mais baixo até chegar em lugar inesperado lambendo devagar, deslizando a língua até suas bolas colocando uma de cada vez na boca e voltando ao mesmo ponto, afastando um pouco as nádegas do ruivo e acariciando as coxas bem torneadas sentindo o outro se contorcer e gritar seu nome, quando se deu por satisfeito Aziraphale passou encostar um dedo entre as nadegas do demônio o penetrando com um dedo, que estava milagrosamente húmido com lubrificante – Jesus Aziraphale....- Crowley disse arfante, arqueando as costas e movendo a cabeça para ver se o anjo o olhava de volta.

\- Machucou querido ? – veio a pergunta.

\- N-Não....- o outro respondeu -...Anjo, eu não aguento mais, eu preciso que você me foda agora...- Aziraphale riu e encarou o demônio. Os olhos brilhando com malicia, Aziraphale deslizou outro dedo dentro do demônio, posicionado entre as pernas dele. Mandando uma imagem mental para Crowley, aonde o ruivo estava com os cabelos longos os cachos descendo pelos ombros e não demorou para que o demônio obedecesse e ouvisse um _‘Bom menino_ ’ vindo anjo, que estava concentrado em foder Crowley com os dedos.

\- Você é tão bom menino, amor – o anjo dizia baixinho, vendo Crowley rebolar nos seus dedos e mexer a cintura e então, o anjo retirou os dedos e penetrou o demônio devagar fazendo o ruivo gritar, o trazendo para sentar em seu colo, fazendo o demônio enroscar as pernas na sua cintura começando as investidas rápidas, observando Crowley se impalar no seu pau o barulho da pele deles e dos gemidos estavam levando Crowley a loucura e ele já estava chegando no seu máximo, ele tinha conseguido se segurar o suficiente já. Aziraphale enroscou uma das mãos em seu cabelo puxando com força, mas, sem causar dor, a boca grudada em pescoço passando os dentes, metendo com força dentro de Crowley quando o demônio ia levar uma mão próprio pau para se masturbar sentiu o anjo pegar sua mão e dizer :

\- Será que você consegue gozar só assim, amor ? Sem tocar, só comigo dentro de você – o demônio assentiu e não demorou muito a velocidade das investidas do loiro, o modo como ele puxava seu cabelo e deixava chupões em seu pescoço, beijando o seu queixo foi o suficiente para que Crowley gozasse ali mesmo, sem precisar se tocar.

- _Anjo, anjo, anjo..._ – era a única coisa que saia da boca do ruivo, que encostou a cabeça no ombro do anjo respirando forte sentindo o corpo chacoalhar, Aziraphale ainda demorou algum tempo para gozar e quando finalmente chegou lá, estava encarando Crowley no fundo dos olhos enquanto o beijava. Os dois ficaram na mesma posição por um tempo, respirando forte, um enroscado no outro tentando se recuperar antes de voltarem a foder novamente, passando o resto da noite daquele modo. A luz do sol entrava pela janela e o anjo observava maravilhado Crowley dormir. Tinha sido uma noite perfeita e ele estava feliz que o mundo não havia acabado. O anjo se sentia cansado e fechou os olhos por alguns momentos. Quando acordassem ia propor a Crowley que fugissem para o interior e dessa vez o anjo não tinha nada a temer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até a próxima <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários ?


End file.
